marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvio Manfredi (Earth-11584)
History "Listen, I've seen heroes come and go kid. I've seen people try to stand up to impossible odds. And the same thing has happened to each and every one of them...they lost." Silvio Manfredi was born into the Manfredi Crime Family of New York City sometime in the late 1940s. Manfredi's father, Antonio, was a Sicilian immigrant who had made his way to New York prior to World War II and had helped establish the Maggia as one of the top criminal syndicates within the city, establishing his own family in the process. However, his son would be the one who would expand the crime family's power to unprecedented heights after taking it over in 1975, when his father was sent to prison. Throughout the 1980s and 90s, Manfredi would consolidate his power within the mafia through the use of brute force (including with enforcers such as Paul Ebersol, who gained the nickname The Fixer in his work with Manfredi) as well as by expanding their reach beyond just normal racketeering into financial crimes, working with financiers such as Leland Owlsley (who also doubled as a low-level crime boss in his own right). This led to Silvio Manfredi becoming the most powerful crime lord in most of New York, with the exception of Harlem (which was largely controlled by the forerunners of the Stokes crime family) and parts of Queens. The Manfredi crime family ruled unchallenged until the middle part of the 2000s, when the FBI came down hard on organized crime in the city. While Manfredi and Owlsley were able to escape unscathed, Manfredi's son was caught up in the rackets and sent to prison. With the Manfredi Crime Family reeling from these indictments, it left the door open for other entities to come into their territory. Slowly but surely the Manfredi's were squeezed out of their former neighborhoods by a mysterious group known as The Hand, various other smalltime gangs, and most notably by the businessman/crime lord Wilson Fisk, better known as the Kingpin. Though Manfredi attempted to stave off the attacks, his age and dwindling resources saw him essentially run out of Manhattan and Brooklyn, his former strong holds, and left adrift. He temporarily tried to interject himself into Harlem, starting a gang war with Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes and attempting to gain favor with councilwoman Mariah Dillard, but ultimately these efforts were thwarted by the Stokes crime organization as well as the efforts of Luke Cage. Manfredi decided he couldn't press the issue as much, as he was soon diagnosed with terminal cancer. All efforts were steered towards finding him some sort of cure scientifically. Manfredi soon became the benefactor of science researcher Curt Connors and his pursuit of Neogenics, thinking that the experimental science might hold the key to curing his cancer and possibly restoring his youth and strength. Connors' work appeared promising, but was moving far too slowly for Manfredi's tastes, forcing the crime lord to give Connors a deadline to complete his work. This proved costly, as it led to Connors testing his processes on himself, creating the Lizard. Manfredi also had an encounter with Spider-Man at this time, warning the young kid to stay out of his business. With his cancer ravaging his body, Manfredi decided to go another route, cybernetics. He received a majority cybernetic body from robotics expert Spencer Smythe which both dealt with his cancer and gave him the strength to deal with his enemies. However Manfredi underestimated his enemies, being captured by the Lizard and eventually defeated by Spider-Man and left for authorities, his protests of innocence about the Lizard being ignored. Powers & Abilities * Criminal Mastermind: Silvio Manfredi was head of the largest and most influential of the Maggia families within New York City for well over thirty years, a position achieved through brilliant tactics and ruthlesness. Manfredi was also not afraid to get his hands dirty, if the situation warranted it. * Cybernetic Enhancement: With cancer ravaging his body, Manfredi enlisted the help of scientist Spencer Smythe to build him a cybernetic body that greatly enhanced his strength and stamina, also coming equipped with various energy based weapons located in his replaced forearms. Weaknesses Due to a combination of age and terminal cancer, Silvio Manfredi was effectively deposed from his position at the top of the New York crime tree by Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin, and out-manuevered by Harlem crime lord Cottonmouth. This cancer would have killed him had he not converted his body almost totally over to cybernetics. However, his cybernetic body was experimental, and thus could easily be short-circuited or hacked and disabled, making him ineffective in a prolonged fight. Film Details Silvio Manfredi appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is played by actor Christopher Walken. * Thunderbolts (2013) only * Luke Cage Season 1 (2014) * Daredevil Season 1 (2015) only * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters